<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mousetrap by Umbr_el_on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572834">Mousetrap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on'>Umbr_el_on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throwing back a shot of whiskey past the number he could count, Ashe turned and looked at Yuri, self-control eroding into dust that blew away in the drafty bar. Yuri’s makeup was worse for wear, his mascara smeared under his eyes, which he kept rubbing, likely to fight away some of the blur of alcohol. His lips were outlined with sugar and salt from the rims of drink after drink. He looked good enough to eat, and Ashe was ready to feast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mousetrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/rattywizard">Ratty!</a>! I hope you enjoy ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just a few drinks. Just a few hookups. Just a casual night out, no strings attached. That was all bullshit, and Ashe was well past done with it. A mere few weeks and Ashe was ready to devour the object of his need, the person that had broken down the lingering restraint Ashe held and brought out a wild, sharp edge he didn’t know he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing back a shot of whiskey past the number he could count, Ashe turned and looked at Yuri, self-control eroding into dust that blew away in the drafty bar. Yuri’s makeup was worse for wear, his mascara smeared under his eyes, which he kept rubbing, likely to fight away some of the blur of alcohol. His lips were outlined with sugar and salt from the rims of drink after drink. He looked good enough to eat, and Ashe was ready to feast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go home,” Ashe said, getting to his feet with a hand on the bar to steady him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri just looked over and hummed, a lazy smile on his lips. “Done already, little mouse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bubble of lust burst in Ashe’s gut at his nickname, prompting him to grab one of Yuri’s wrists. “Done drinking, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Yuri’s to catch on, his glazed eyes slowly turning bright as his sluggish brain registered what Ashe wanted. Giggling, Yuri stood up and used Ashe’s grip to balance. He looked like a mess. Ashe was eager to see how much messier he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading them outside on unsteady feet, Ashe turned to walk them back to his apartment. Yuri was still giggling, stumbling along, looking around in wonder at the buildings towering over them. The strange innocence of his expression made Ashe groan, pulling them along faster. It was only a few blocks to his building, but his hardening cock made that feel too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe!” Yuri almost sang, voice light and slurred, “just can’t wait to have me, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Control slipping faster than he could process, Ashe pulled Yuri around and pushed him against a brick wall. Yuri yelped in surprise, but Ashe knew there was no one around to draw attention from. Slotting his mouth over Yuri’s, Ashe pressed his hips against his lover’s. The salt and sugar from Yuri’s mouth mixed on Ashe’s tongue, enhancing Yuri’s familiar taste. Yuri made a clumsy attempt to return the gestures, but he was pinned too closely against the bricks to do much more than run his tongue over Ashe’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yuri could get too much relief out of the kiss, Ashe pulled away and offered a dark smile. “Does that answer your question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he got a response, Ashe pulled away and began to tow Yuri along once more. Yuri was quieter now, giggles replaced with noises of concentration as one foot landed in front of the other. Their pace was faster now, marching them up the stairs a few minutes later. The building was quiet, given that it was about 2 AM, but Ashe appreciated the privacy as they stumbled down the hall and he fumbled his keys into the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe didn’t waste a second once they were inside, throwing Yuri against the door and slamming their bodies together. Yuri gasped and squirmed under the attention. His clothes were ruffled from being pushed against so many surfaces, cheeks flushed from intoxication. The salt and sugar that lined his lips minutes ago were replaced with the light shine of saliva, spread by his tongue, and the light indents of teeth nibbling at the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged by a roll of Yuri's hips, Ashe pushed a leg between Yuri’s thighs and rubbed his knee against Yuri’s cock. Yuri’s eyes slipped shut as if he was still reeling to catch up to his body. If Ashe were less intoxicated, he might have stopped now to ask questions. He’d ask if this was okay, if Yuri was comfortable, if he was being too rough or forward. As it were, Ashe didn’t particularly care about those logistics. His mind swam with the need to take, to cut loose and give until he had nothing left to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is… where did this… ah, come from?” Yuri panted, looking shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always been here, and you know it,” Ashe retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri had poked and prodded at Ashe countless times throughout their brief relationship, seeking more than Ashe was prepared to show. Ashe held back with an iron grip that had since rusted away, worn down by alcohol and impatience. It felt delicious to be free, to be able to grab Yuri by the waist and sling him over a shoulder. It was difficult, but Ashe’s ego won out over his quivering arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrying his prize off to the bedroom, Ashe felt like a beast who had its chain cut. Seeing the look of anxiety and desire on Yuri’s face when he was thrown to the bed, Ashe growled. He held back only long enough to let Yuri’s anxiety dissolve before he grabbed the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ashe,” Yuri whined, scrambling to get comfortable on the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe laughed, the sound cruel and encompassing as he began to discard his clothes. Yuri took the cue to do the same, discarding his jacket and tank top before slipping his jeans and boxers down in one go. Ashe took note of the way Yuri’s hands shook, feeling power flood through his veins at the effect he was having. With a wolfish smile as he kicked his pants away, Ashe descended on Yuri. He trapped Yuri between his arms, admiring Yuri’s tongue as it darted out to rewet his lips in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you’ve done?” Ashe whispered, biting Yuri’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri nodded his head and whimpered. Ashe sought no more than that, reaching over to grab the oil from their nightstand. He uncorked it and slicked himself up before offering Yuri the oil to handle himself. Yuri snatched it, spilling a few drops onto the sheets before he smoothed some over his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s how this is going to go. You’re going to listen and be good, and I’m going to call the shots. You say yellow if you need a break, red if you need to be done. Do you understand?” Ashe sat back and stared down at Yuri, who once again nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the oil remaining on his hand, Ashe reached down to tease as Yuri’s ass. “I can’t wait to break you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri whined and arched his back, hole fluttering with need already. Ashe drew a few more lazy circles before pressing a finger in, fast and firm as Yuri squeezed around the digit. He granted Yuri only a few cries to adjust before a second finger joined in, just as unrelenting as the first. Ashe spread them impatiently, the urge to take growing more unbearable by the second. Yuri was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take my fingers so fucking well. Will you be as good when I stuff you full of my cock?” Ashe sped up his fingers, watching Yuri crumble under the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I will,” Yuri answers, voice too even for Ashe’s liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’ll get to prove it when I decide it’s time.” Ashe slammed his hand against Yuri’s ass, staring down at Yuri’s hole stretching open, ready for the taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe continued to tease, well past the point at which Yuri needed another finger to open up. Still, Yuri accepted it gracefully. A flash of affection and admiration sparked in Ashe’s chest, lingering even as lust took over again. When Yuri finally began to look less wrecked, Ashe decided to change up tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want another one, Yuri?” Ashe sneered, pulling his hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe watched Yuri clench around nothing, admiring how hungry his body was and how readily he showed it. The whine that tore free from Yuri was delicious, and Ashe realized he was out of patience. His cock was leaking and throbbing, demanding to be used. Instead of his hand, Ashe moved to rest the head of his cock against Yuri’s still tight entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this will be better than my hand, don’t you?” Ashe’s voice was sweet, even as he pinched Yuri’s nippes between his fingers to feel him tense up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe, goddess, you’ll break me.” Yuri looked up, eyes glassy and makeup running down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, and then I’ll put you back together.” Ashe eased forward and gripped Yuri’s hips, not yet pushing in but adding pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri gasped, eyelids fluttering before he gazed at Ashe again. “O-okay,” he breathed, relaxing under Ashe’s hands and letting his legs fall open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Yuri in one hasty motion. Yuri screamed as he was split open and it was the most delicious sound Ashe had ever heard, echoing around them and rattling inside Ashe’s head. Pausing, Ashe watched Yuri’s chest heave in search of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Yuri rasped, in tune with what Ashe needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assured that Yuri was okay, Ashe set a ruthless pace, slamming Yuri into the bed every time their bodies met. Yuri continued to wail in bliss, surrendering himself to Ashe. His head was pressed hard into the pillows, arching his back up and guiding Ashe to thrust against his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty when you get fucked. So pretty, and all mine,” Ashe barked, sweat starting to bead on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri babbled something back, but it was unintelligible. He tossed his head, lavender hair spread over the sheets. Ashe reached up and grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair, tugging it to force their eyes to meet. Ashe stopped with his balls pressed against Yuri’s rim, their heavy breaths mixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?” Ashe hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Yuri gasped, pulsing around Ashe’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Ashe demanded, gaze sharpened with the need to control, to own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Ashe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe gave Yuri one weak thrust to reward him before pulling out. “That’s right. Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe,” Yuri tried, hole fluttering again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. On your hands and knees,” Ashe ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri shifted into position faster than a drunk man should’ve been able to, legs shaking and thighs shiny with oil. Ashe drove himself inside the moment Yuri’s ass was available, fucking with wild abandon. He tangled a hand into Yuri’s hair again, using the leverage to pound deeper into the body before him. That was the only thought left in Ashe’s mind, the need to drive into that delicious heat until his body fell apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s face was pressed down into the plush pillows, muffling his voice and smearing his makeup. Ashe didn’t need to hear what Yuri was saying to know. His body said it all, the way his muscles tightened and voice rose in pitch. Knowing Yuri was about to come without a single touch to his cock set Ashe’s body aflame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on. Come for me, before I change my mind,” Ashe snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri did not need to be told twice. His entire body went rigid as his untouched cock spilled onto the bed. His ass clenched around Ashe’s brutal thrusts, milking out Ashe’s own orgasm. Where he once would have stopped in bliss as gentle waves spread through him, Ashe now chased higher heights. Even after Yuri went limp, Ashe moved until his body gave out on him, vision gone white and skin buzzing with a burning bliss he had no comparison for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what could have been seconds or minutes, Ashe started to come back to himself. Yuri hadn’t moved despite his loosened muscles, his sweaty body held still as he waited for Ashe to be done. Now, the beastly urge satisfied, Ashe found it sweet. Leaning over to cover Yuri’s body, Ashe sighed and let the last traces of intensity dissipate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Ashe whispered, a soothing hand running down Yuri’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri gave a shuddering breath as he let himself slide down to lay on his stomach. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few quiet moments passed before Ashe’s anxiety began to rear its ugly head. “Was that… too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe jumped when Yuri laughed. Once the initial shock faded, Ashe smiled at how content Yuri sounded. Yuri planted a kiss on Ashe’s cheek before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was wonderful, little mouse. You need to let that out more often,” Yuri purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe flushed, but enough courage remained for him to continue looking into Yuri’s eyes. Being there felt like home. Ashe nuzzled closer to Yuri, thankful when the gesture was returned. Only when Ashe’s hand found come on Yuri’s hip did he think to clean them up. Sitting up, Ashe popped his back and got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed?” Yuri rolled onto his side, grimacing at how the sheets stuck to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe chuckled, gesturing at the wet spot. “To get us cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s only answer was a light sigh and soft smile as Ashe slipped into the bathroom to grab a washcloth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on">Twitter!</a> ✨💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>